My Frozen Lake
by Shutupandsparkle
Summary: Hiccup has left Astrid for Rapunzel, and now shes alone. Feeling bitter and betrayed, she meets a mysterious white haired boy. She had already promised herself to never love again...but is this is new door opening or just another crack in the ice?
1. Where it all began

**I don't know even why I ship this but I do. Hard.  
So yeah. this is a idk-how-long fanfic of ta-da-! Jack Frost and Astrid Hofferson. I know right. It mainly because all these people shipping Hiccup with Merida or Punzie or whatever. And then where would Astrid go? And Jack? I know Jack could just date the one Hiccup isn't with but still. Actually the couple reminds me a lot of Leo and Rey-okay never mind not going into Percy Jackson. Anywho, enjoy!  
Don't forget to review, favorite etc...**

_Astrid POV:_

_Hiccup and Punzie. Punzie and Hiccup.  
_Thats all Astrid could think about lately. The blonde haired wonder had caught the boy's eye and off he went. She should've known he wouldn't stick to her. No one ever does. She chucked her axe into a nearby pine tree and snorted. Fine. Hiccup can have Princess perfect. Who did she care. She never really like him anyways. Okay maybe a little. But that first ride on Toothless into the sunset was incredible. She still swore there was some soft violin music in the background there...  
Taking Stormfly even farther away from the castle, (Hiccup and her had gone to see Rapunzel's family. Rich. Perfect. Royal. Ha, Astrid wanted nothing to do with it. The Red headed NIGHTMARE Merida was there too, she was okay i guess, the fact she was a warrior. But she also was a, ew-_princess._ Seems like every girl was one these days.) But no, not Astrid... but not like she wanted to be one though. She patted Stormfly's neck and threw her a small perch and walked towards the small lake. It was frozen over, but it was winter, what could she expect? She sat down on a log, tracing pictures of that one romantic flight into the think lawyer of snow on the ice. The music was now almost _playing_ in her head.  
_Get hold of your self, Astrid! Don't be a love-sick girl! Heck, you're a warrior!  
_As she daydreamed and slid her finger through the frost, there was a rustle behind her. She spun around, but only saw the snow-tipped pines and her dragon, frolicking among the wildlife. (Do dragons frolic?) Turning back around she reassured herself it was just the wind. Just the wind...Just the wind...The wind! Astrid's head shot up and her senses came to her. It was windy. But not where she was...coming towards her. Almost like somebody was controlling it. But that's impossible, nobody controls the wind. As a perfectly shaped snow flake floated down to land on her shoe, she sighed. Love stinks, but not like she was actually in love or anything. Love is for the weak. Love is for the-that noise. Astrid once again spun around to hear laughing and to see Stormfly _licking_ a young boy. He had pure white hair and uh, glowing skin? Is that even possible? His blue sweatshirt displayed designs of frost and snowflakes. And holy Thor, he was barefoot! In this weather! But what really struck Astrid were his eyes. He had gorgeous eyes. Ice blue and crystal clear they were impossible to miss. He looked about her age, maybe a bit older. Long, lanky legs and nimble fingers. He was something.

* * *

_Jack POV:_

A nice winter stroll. That's all he was looking for. After seeing that blonde pledge her eternal love to that brunette blah, blah, blah.  
Jack was ready to vomit. Granted, no one could actually see him, he was kind of stuck. He flew away from society and into the pine woods. His staff in one hand he rode the winds, laughing, breath crisp in the cold air. This is where he could have some alone time, tracing pictures on the snowy lakes. He watched as children threw snow at each other, adults laughing and exchanging baskets of good, and animals bounding happily in the mounds of snow. He wish he could have such fun like that. Ha, he was the Gaurdian of Fun! Life was so not fair.  
The wind against his fingertips, he howled into the cold. He loved this.  
Crusing against the cold air, a scream trvaeled though the wind. He stopped and heard a grumble. He looked down. A young girl, blonde hair in a braid and a spiked skirt stood in the clearing, maybe 30 feet away. She had a _dragon_ by her. Like the one that Hiccup kid had, except this one was a light blue and slightly bigger. The dragon had noticed him, clearly and he floated down for a closer look. The girl again, was now throwing her axe into a tree saying someting about love...? She looked like a warrior. Her expression read as pain and anger, but she had a cold cover to hide it. And he could see right through it. her dragon, on the other hand, had found itself over to Jack, and had began to lick his face. He burst out laughing, he couldn't help it. Bad idea. The girl suddently whipped around to stare at them in mere shock. Apperently her dragon wasn't supposed ot lick poeple? Her eyes were beautiful, a cold but also gentle blue and she stared right back at h-wait. Whoa. She's _staring at him._  
_She can see me.  
Holy crap, she. Can. See. Me._


	2. Trust me

She_ can see me.  
Holy crap, she. Can. See. Me._

Jack totaly forgot about the dragon mauling him. This girl, he don't know what she was or how, but she was looking right at him. Like not how most poeple look through Jack, but she could clearly see him. And she looked just as surprised as he did. He took a slow step twoards her, and she flinched. They looked at each other for a very long minute until finally the he decided to speek.  
"Why are you staring at me?"  
"Why are _you_ staring at _me?_" She retorted.  
"Why do you have a dragon?"  
"Why are you _barefoot?!_"

He cracked a smile. This girl had some gut. "What's you're name, blondie?" Before he knew it, the axe had found it's way from the tree to her hand and now was placed inches away from his neck.  
"My name. Is Astrid."  
Jack laughed. "Sweet i'm Jack." Astrid took her axe from his neck. He breathed out deeply. "Who's this?" Jack jerked his head in the direction of thr dragon.  
"Oh that's Stromfly. My Naddar." The dragon shooke its head and beamed proudly. Jack looked around and blew out air, snow and frost. Astrid raised her eyebrow.  
"Oh um...uh..." Jack scratched his neck. "Okay well..."  
He explained his whole story. His sister. The day out on the lake, how he kind on died. Then attempted not to sound insane as he told her how a man on the moon had brought him back to life and made him a guardian. His adventure with the Bunny, Sandman, Tooth and . Pitch. The whole time Astrid just watched him with a streight face. Not saying anyting. After he finished his story with him leaving to get a little time alone and ended up here. After he was done, she sat down next to him and started her story. He had to say, she was something.

* * *

_Astrid POV:_

He did have an intriguing story. He's...immortal. Hever dying. Forever to live, wander the earth. Holy Thor. And she thought her adventure was thrilling.  
Afer he was done telling his tale of the nightmare named Pitch and his horrific deals, she jumped into hers'.  
When Hiccup was nothing but a...well, nothing. When he started to rise up, when Toothless saved him and then they Hiccup's father, Stoick used Toothless to find the Red Death's lair, and how they discovered the _hive _of dragons serving her. Then the battle. Then Merida. Then Rapunzel. and by the end, she was almost in tears, holding it in, and she knew he could tell. Astrid caught her breath and held up her head. She got up and walked toward her dragon and mounted her. Then she did the most un-Astrid like thing in the world. The offered the boy her hand.  
"Nah, ill catch up with you. _Trust me._"  
"Suit yourself." She shrugged and Stormfly shot up into the air. Gliding above the clouds, she let go of her worries and closed her eyes, enjoying the quiet until she heard a howl of laughter ring out. Just as she started to wonder where the white-haired boy had gone, he was beside her. He was _flying_, it looked like he was surfung on the wind. Astrid just starred in shock and suspicion, but Jack just flashed a cocky grin.  
"It's okay! It's just part of being me!"  
Astrid watched as Jack gracefully circled and spun in the air, his curved staff leaving behind a trail of snowflakes. She landed on the outskirts of the village and he touched down beside her. He shook his hair of snow and looked around.  
"This is your village?!"  
Astrid rolled her eyes. They were near a farm and a few ox were standing in the snow. "No stupid. This way." She lead him into the village. The air filled with carols of laughter and conversation. Children played with hatchlings and made snow dragons. Adults mingled, admired sheilds, and traded goods. Gobber was directing the building of the annual giant green wooden pine tree in the middle of the village. Wreaths were hung. bells rang. The air was light with holiday cheer. Astrid beamed and glanced over to Jack. He smiled, dispite the gleam of sadness in his eyes. He floated up into the air and circled around kids and animals, until Astrid realized the kids wern't running into Jack. They went _right through _him. Like he was a ghost. Astrid opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Jack looked over to her and laughed.  
"Sorry forgot to tell ya, to see you gotta _believe._"  
She didn't know quite what that meant, but okay. Astrid watched as Snotlout passed through Jack. Snotlout! She growled as he came over to her, leaving on his sword.  
"Hey Astrid, if you're ever getting cold, i mean, i'm always-"  
Astrid grabbed the sword from his elbow and he fell. She put it to his neck. "No. No. And no. You and your hot-headed dragon can go bathe your _pretty little faces_ in ox crap!" She shoved him with her boot and thre the weapon down with him. Then she turned to Jack. He was looking at her with a huge crooked grin on his face.  
"I think we're gonna get along just swell."


	3. The Hoffersons

_Jack POV:_

"I think were gonna get along just swell."

He had watched the piece of meat swagger up to Astrid with a gleam in his eye. You could read his face clearly. Asking if she needed warmth, he watched the blonde narrow her eyes. Jack's heart skipped a beat when she said that, for he realized that she was shivering slightly. He bit his lip, knowing if that is what she was looking for, warmth, he was the last one who could provide her with it. She had grabbed his sword from his arm and he fell from his striked pose. She then brought it down to the kid's neck. Then shoved him away and spat "Get your filthy stinking face away from u-i mean, me." Jack grinned. The kid looked confused. Jack decided he liked this girl. He decided to bring up the subject of warmth. "Arn't you cold?" She shrugged. Her teeth were chattering now, and Jack could see the ends of her bangs were tipped with frost. He laughed. "Yes you are." He gently touched her cheek. "Your face is freezing." Could ice-driven snow boys blush? Was that even possible? Cause if it was, he was pretty sure he was right now. Astrid's cheeks flushed and she looked down.  
"Like your hands are any warmer." She said teasing. "My house is over this way." and started to walk in the other direction. Jack slowly followed. He looked around, remembering Christmas in his town, long ago. Playing with the other kids. His little sister, Emma. The good old days. But those were long past. He had a new life now, a rollercoaster of fun.

When they had got to the Hofferson house, Astrid walked in and glanced back at Jack. _Don't do anything crazy. _His lip curled into a half-smile and stepped in the house. It was cozy, and no one appered to be home. Astrid picked up on his wonderings.  
"My parents are getting ready for Snoggletog. And my younger brother, Elijah is probably with the other kids his age, and JennyNora is with Mum."  
Jack nodded. He say down at a table and watched as she boiled water. She then sat down across from him and they gazed silently at each other for awhile. Astrid finally spoke.  
"Do you know them?"  
Jack cocked his head.  
"You know..." She looked down. "Hiccup, Merida. Rapunzel...them?"  
Jack nodded solemnly. "Yeah, They can see me too. But it was because Hiccup could and he convinced the others im real. See, like i said, you can only see me if you believe in me." He paused, recalling how he met Astrid. "Which is funny, because you were the first person to see me right away, to turn and be able to know i was there." Astrid nodded.  
"I never have really heard of you. I mean, i've heard little kids talking about a boy who makes the snow, and who draws the frosty designs on their windows, but it was always just an old tale of the Vikings. It never crossed my mind those tales could be...real."  
Jack shrugged. "Yeah. I guess. But now you know." Astrid got up, and poured the water into two mugs and slipped a pouch of fine cloth with various spices and barries into them. Tea. Jack sipped it slowly, warmth spreading over his body. It felt weird, but strangly good.  
"How do you do it? Isn't it so..._cold?_ You're out barefoot in the winter."  
Jack looked over athis staff, leaning by the door. "The cold never bothered me anyways."

* * *

_Somewhere in Arendelle_

Elsa stopped in her tracks. A small voice inside of her said loud and clear,  
_The cold never bothered me anyways.  
_She had been on a walk on the snowy streets when she heard a voice, vaguely male, sad and lonely.  
Elsa turned to her sister, Anna. "Anna, did you hear someone say something?"  
Anna wrinkled up her nose. "No...why?"  
"Nevermind." Elsa shook her head. "My mind is playing tricks on me again."

* * *

_Astrid POV:_

Never cold, never dying. He had the whole package. She was about to speak when the door slammed open. Jack flew up from his chair, hitting his head on the ceiling. Astrid covered her mouth not to laugh. Her father, Achelous, mother, Molly and younger siblings crashed into the house.  
"Back so early, Astrid?"  
Her father shook water droplets from his beard. She hurried to put away the mugs. "Er, yeah, uh, I was alone, Hiccup decided to, um, stay for awhile." She took her fathers helmet and hung on the chair. She totally forgot about Jack's staff, still leaning on the door frame.  
"Honey, what's this?"  
Molly had picked up the staff, and Astrid yelped. "Oh, that. Uh, just something i got from uh, Trader Johann." Achelous had taken it in his hand and was swinging it around.  
"It seems nice."  
Every swing he took, Astrid cringed. She glanced up to see Jack, standing on the cupbords, watching. Astrid took the staff back and wrapped a cloak around her. "I'm gonna, um go see how the tree is comng along...?" Her mom nodded.  
"Alright, do be carefull. Don't let Jack Frost get to ya, we dont want you comin' back with a fever and cold feet!"  
Astrid yelped once more, flushed and hurried out of the house, Jack right behind her.  
"Sorry about that." Jack shrugged.  
"It's fine." She watched as he gazed into the blue sky, the falling snowflakes dancing in the wind. She smiled slightly, and held out her hand. A perfect snowflake landed on her glove. It was magnificant now amazing these tiny, delicate things are. She watched as Jack used his staff to control the winds around him, and she observed with curiosity. Jack turned, and saw her watching. He turned to her, his face inches away from hers. His hand then reached up to touch her face again, his fingers tingled. He gazed into her eyes and breathed, "Your face is still cold." And closed the gap between them.


	4. Elsa

_Astrid POV:_

Astrid's breath caught up in her throat. Her knees buckled in shock. Jack pulled back. His eyes were gentle and soft. Astrid could still feel the chill of when his lips touched hers. They stood in silence for just a minute, but it seemed like forever. Just as Jack opened his mouth to speak, a huge gust of wind knocked her into Jack. He caught her and steadied her once more and looked up. The sun was shining, and not a single cloud was seen, but a blizzard started to rage. The wind hit them once more and Astrid covered her eyes. she looked over at Jack but he shook his head. "I don't know what this is!" Vikings were rushing around, saving food and hearding animals into the Animal keep. Chilren screamed and clinged to their parents. Astrid could barely see through the snow, but she could feel Jack's firm grip on her arm. She heard Stoik's voice ring out, "EVERYONE TO THE GREAT HALL!" Astrid followed the crowd, to the hall. As she closed the door behind her, she blinked. Vikings, dragons and pets stood around, shivering. Blankets were being passed out to the mothers with babies and small kids, and dragons were covering their owners with their wings. She called over stormfly and she came to Astrid's side. Jack had let go of her arm and now held her hand in his. _I must look crazy. Holding hands with air. Good job, Astrid. _She saw the twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout across the hall and motioned for Jack to follow. "Really?" He muttered. "We have to go see him again?" Astrid knew he was referring to Snotlout, and she wasn't ashamed to admit, she wasn't so thrilled either. As they reached the gang, Fishlegs turned to her. "Astrid! Where's Hiccup?!" He was fidgeting with his hands. "Still with the royals." She scoffed.  
"Oh. Okay. He really does like Rapunzel i guess."  
Astrid's eyes flared. This coversation could have really gone without that remark. "Uh, im going to go, get a blanket." and she rushed off, pulling Jack behind her. They finally found some stools away from most of the people and sat down across from each other.  
"Wow. That was..."  
Astrid nodded. "Yeah. I know." She looked Jack closely. "You know, there's someone else like you." Jack leaned on his leg.  
"Someone like me? Am i now like what, that different?"  
Astrid shot up. "No! Not at all! I meant someone with your _abilities_." Jack laughed.  
"Yeah i know that's what you meant."  
"No, Jack im dead serious. _You arn't alone_." This time Jacks eyes snapped open.  
"Wait..." He sat up and looked her streight in the eye. "Are you trying to tell me...Im not totally alone in this universe and somewhere, there's someone like me?"  
Ow. That hurt a little. "Yeah...her name is Elsa."  
Jack flew up, his eyes suddently full of life.  
"He was right! The man on the moon was right!" He kissed Astrid again, a quick peck. "You don't even know hom great this is Astrid! I knew someone was out there somewhere! I have to go find her! I, i need to go. You dont know how long ive been waiting for this! Elsa, Elsa, such a beautiful name! Tell me more about her!"  
Astrid took a shakey breath. "She lives in Arendelle-"  
"Arendelle!"  
"She's the queen-"  
"She's a QUEEN!" He roared in delight.  
"Her sister, Anna-"  
"A sister! I have to go, right now. I have to find this Queen of Arendelle with a sister named Anna, Elsa!"  
"Jack, the weather is terrible! The wind!" But Jack just laughed.  
"Astrid, i love the wind! The wind is my best friend! I love the snow! I'll be fine! Trust me. I promise...i'll come back."  
His voice became suddently gentle and he landed in frosnt of her, lifting her chin. He kissed her one last time and Astrid reminded herself, _I must look even crazier now. Shoving my tongue into nothing. What am i doing with my life? _The boy then flew up and grabbed his staff.  
"I promise Astrid. I'll be back." and flew out the door.

Astrid slumped against the wall, and whispered to herself sadly,  
"Good luck, Frost. You'll make one hell of a King."

* * *

_Somewhere in Arendelle_

"The snow glows shite on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen."  
Elsa trailed her fingers on the icy railing to the balcony. Looking over in the distance she sang, her sweet, luminous voice ringing out.  
"A kingdom of isolation...and it looks like im the queen.  
The wind is howling like this siwerling storm inside;  
couldn't keep it in, heaven knows i tried."

* * *

_Somewhere close to Arendelle_

Jack flew, using the wind to propell him.  
_Don't let them in, don't let them see!  
Be the good girl you always had to be!"_

Elsa. It had to be. He followed the voice until a castle was in view. It was covered in snow, but a single figure stood on the balcony.  
Her blue dress trailed behind her. She had white hair too. And blue eyes. The wind swirled around her. He dove down.

* * *

_Elsa POV:_

She raised her arms up and let out her voice.  
"Conceal don't feel, don't let them know...  
Well know they know, Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!  
Let it go, Let it go-"  
Another voice. The same voice she heard earlier-!  
Just from the other side of the balcony, a boy landed. He had a frost blue sweatshirt on, white hair, and had a crooked staff in hand. He joined his voice to her, and she had to admit, she was not dissapointed.  
"Turn away and slam the door."  
Elsa turned to him and he walked twoard her. Voices intwined, softer and gentle.  
"And i don't care...  
What they will say...  
Let the storm rage on..."  
The boy was only inches from her and rached for her face. She placed her hand over his, as he finished the song.  
"The cold never bothered me anyways."  
He took a step closer, and pressed his lips against hers.  
She didn't resist.


	5. Cross my heart

**Hi!  
Im so sorry i haven't updated in awhile! my excuse is school and homework. Anyways i will try to update more often.  
Thank you for reading, if you will please fav and review blah blah blah...**

**Disclaimer: I think you know i am not Dreamworks.**

* * *

_Jack POV:_

Jack stepped close to Elsa. She had moved her hand to the back of his neck and his to the arch of her back. They stood there for several moments, not making a sound until finally Jack had pulled away. Elsa's blue eyes sparkled and a smile tugged at her thin lips.  
"Elsa..." he breathed. She nodded in reply. "You don't know how long I've waited-" She cut him off, putting a delicate fine to his lips.  
"I have waited even longer."  
She brushed her lips against his, two single beings. Both cold to the bone, confused and alone. And for a split second, joined as one.

* * *

_Astrid POV:_

Just like that. Left. But he said he would come back...right? He wouldn't break that promise. Little ice queen, all perfect and prim and a good girl.  
_Astrid, get yourself TOGETHER! You are qa viking! Vikings dont mope around and pity them selves! _She growled and got up, deciding she would busy herself with something to get her mind off one certain white-haired blue-eyed boy. Picking up her axe she moved through the crowd, she found her friends again and sat down with them. Snotlout reached for her hand and she twisted his arm sound his back.  
"OW! Astrid, we all know its out of pure lo-"  
"SHUT UP!" Astrid's eyes were filled with firey rage. Her friends looked surprised, even this was aggressive for Astrid. Fishlegs looked up.  
"Astrid, what's going on?"  
"Nothing?"  
"Seriously."  
"Really!"  
Tuffnut adjusted his helmet. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Astrid slugged him.  
"It's nothing. Im fine." She pursed her lips. She shouldv'e listened to her Aunt that one day

_Flashback:_

_"Aunt Virginia! Can we make cookies? Teach me how to catch a dragon!"  
Her aunt laughed. "First you must learn and master the most important life skills."  
"Teach me! Teach me!"  
Astrid sat down across from her Aunt, a tall, lean lady named Virginia. She had never married, and did not plan to.  
"Well young Astrid, when i told your mother this she didn't losten, and ran away with a young strong man, your father. I told her not to, but she did. You mother was very lucky, your father is a good man and would never leave his wife. But most men do." She leaned in and looked Astrid in the eye.  
"Now you don't go fallin' for some god-forsaken boy who tells you he loves you. He doesnt. And he wont. don't go a-runnin' after him either, he will leave you in the dust. Honey, no man is pure and there are no good men. No good man in this world are there." Virginia shook her head. "You remember that."  
Young Astrid nodded. "I promise." The traced an X on her heart. "Cross my heart, hope to die."_


	6. Sisters and Soup

**Hey I'm sorry i have not updated in FOREVER.  
So my excuse is school and skating. Yeah. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer-Yeah I'm not Disney. Or Dreamworks. But who knew?**

* * *

_Jack POV:_

He gazed upon her soft face, and she looked right back.  
"You're the one...the one i heard in my head. That one who said-"  
He cut her off. "The cold never bothered me anyways." Elsa nodded. "Wow..." Jack trailed off. He had no words. Here was another being, as cold as him, as lonely and sad as him, and as cursed.  
Elsa smiled, thin lips curved up. "Welcome, Jack. Welcome to Arendelle." She thrust up her arm and stairs, sparkling, ice stairs formed, leading down to the door.  
Elsa walked with such grace and beauty, Jack felt uncordinated compared to how put-together the queen looked. He followed her, slightly hoovering above the steps. His eyes darted around, taking in everything. Her kingdom was beautiful...as beautiful as she was herself. He floated after Elsa, watching her braid flow behind her. As soon as they got inside, she led him up to what it seemed as a parlor, fireplace and chairs, coffee table and bookshelves. Elsa sat down and gestured for Jack to take a seat. He did. Elsa crossed her legs and studied him.  
"So, Jack Frost." She raised her eyebrow. "Tell me about yourself."

So once again, Jack told the story, the same story he told that blonde Astrid. As just like Astrid, she just watched him. Not speeking, just listening. Girls, Jack concluded, could really be good listeners. when they wanted too. After he was done, Elsa nodded and blinked. Suddenly the door swung open and Anna, followed by Kristoff burst in.  
"Hi Elsa!" Anna threw down her hood. "How's a go-whoa. Who's this?" Anna nudged her sister and Elsa's cheeks turned a shade of, um, like well lets just say her whole _face_ turned red.  
"Anna, this is Jack. Frost. Jack-" She rolled he eyes. "This is my little sister Anna." Jack bowed slightly and Anna giggled.  
"A gentleman!" Jack winked at her. Kristoff stepped up.  
"Hey Elsa, forgetting somebody."  
"Oh. And this is Kristoff. Anna's _boyyyfrienddddddd."_ Elsa said, drawing out the word on her tongue. Anna pouted and blew a strand of cinnamon hair out of her face.  
"Great job Els, nick introduction."  
"Thank you, darling."  
Jack laughed at the siblings bickering. Unlike Elsa, Anna had golden-brown hair and green eyes. She had a bright face and eyes filled with laughter. Jack decided he liked this girl.

* * *

_Back in Berk with Lonely Astrid:_

For the next few days, *cough* weeks *cough*, Astrid tried to rid her mind of a certain white-haired blue-eyed boy. Hiccup had come back and _brought Rapunzel and Merida with him. _Haha, great. She tried to be polite! Really! She would smile a fake smile and wave a fake wave. Laugh a fake laugh and force herself to enjoy every dreaded hour. Every time Hiccup would lean over and kiss the blonde beauty on the cheek, Astrid would cringe. When he took her hand, threw an arm around her or even looked her way, Astrid would fume. Fume with anger, with sadness, with jealousy and loneliness. What does a girl do? Astrid watched as Hiccup sat with Rapunzel, Merida, Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs.  
"Ahaha! Rapunzel, thats hilarious!"  
"Merida, this soup is just delicious!"  
"So when are you leaving! Not soon i hope!"  
"Hey, Astrid, wanna come join us?" Fishlegs turned, as so everyone else. Good going. "Merida made some soup, its really good!"  
Astrid bit her lip. "Um...i think i will pass..."  
"Awe, come on Astrid!"  
"Really!? Yeah, come on Astrid!"  
Hiccup motioned for her. "Yeah Astrid." He smiled. "C'mon."  
She sighed and looked down. "Whatever. I have nothing better to do."  
Astrid strode over to the table, head held high. She sat down next to Merida and they exchanged smiles and nods. She took a bowl of soup and tasted it. Wow. It _was_ really good. She dabbed some mushy bread in the broth and exhaled. She tried not to look up too much, for the lovey-dovey-omg-cuteness couple was right across from her. She had almost forgot about her encounter with Jack Frost today when Fishlegs (good going there, Fishlegs) spoke up.  
_"So_ Astrid..."  
_No. No. Please, no. Anything except this. Don't you_ dare-  
"Who were you talking to that one day?"  
All eyes turned to look at her. She didn't even try to hide her face. "Um...a friend?  
""Yeah, invisible friends." Snotlout raised an eyebrow.  
"Uh..."  
"Astrid, tell us."  
"I said, a friend!"  
"Does this 'friend' happen to be invisible to only those who don't believe?"  
Astrid clenched her teeth and put on the best pokerface she could and hope no one could see her cheeks under the dim lighting.  
"...maybe?"  
"I knew it!" Fishlegs preformed a little victory dance. Astrid growled.  
"I told them about Jack, Astrid. Then they told me about that...i didn't know about it, i promise. I would never mean to embarrass you. You're my best friend, remember?"  
Astrid almost burst out laughing. "Yeah. Okay. Sure. Thanks."  
The rest of dinner was laughter and conversation...for everyone but Astrid. She sat quietly, nodding and smiling. How eventful.


	7. The Big Four?

_Astrid POV:_

After everyone went to bed, Astrid went to go sit by the same lake she meet Jack. She threw on a fur cloak and left. She sat in the snow, the frozen lake, and sighed. Snoggletog season was supposed to be the most cheerful season of the year. This year would be the saddest. Last year, she remebered Hiccup and her went on a romantic flight over berk. He gave her a new saddle for Stormfly that he made, she still uses it. Her blue eyes rimmed with tears. Jack's probably with that Elsa girl right now, living happily ever after. He said a few days. It had been 2 weeks, and Snoggletog was tomorrow. Astrid finally got up and went back to her home. But she didnt sleep that night. Instead, she drempt of cold.

_Astrid looked around. It was snowing, and it was cold. Stormfly was no where to be seen. "Hello?" Nothing. She kept walking until she saw a castle. It was made of ice, shining in the light. She kept going until she got to the castle. She stepped inside, and blinked. Everything was crystal, or ice, she sould not tell. Looking around, she heard voices. Ducking behind an ice pillar, the voices came closer. _

_"Oh, Jack, im so glad you came! I don't know what i would do without you!" _

_Elsa! Astrid slapped a hand over her mouth, eyes widened. _

_"Anytime, Elsa. I love you, you know that."  
Astrid trembled. This is fake. All fake._

_"I love you too, Jack. Please, stay. Don't...don't leave me like everyone else. Stay."  
"I'll stay. I promise i won't leave you. Never."_

_Astrid couldnt take it anymore, she ran out.  
"A-astrid?! What are you doing here? Astrid, come back! Astrid!"_

Astrid shot up in her bed, sweating and breathing hard. It was just a nightmare, she told herself. It wasn't real. jack had to be coming back, he promised. Glancing outside she realized what it was. _Snoggletog!_  
Running outside, she smiled. Everyone was laughing and happy. For one, she wasn't mad to see Hiccup and Rapunzel, talking with Jack, Elsa, Anna, and Merida. She went back inside to wake up her siblings for-wait. Who was Hiccup talking to? Wait. She looked outside. He came back. And he brought Elsa. Astrid's heart dropped and shattered. Like it could be brake anymore. Astrid changed into her regular clothes and stepped into the holiday air. the bangs falling over her eyes.  
"Hey, Astrid's up!"  
They all turned to her direction, she didn't say a word. Hiccup smiled, and she blinked in return. Then she turned to Jack. His eyes locked in hers, and they stood in silence for what seemed like forever. Finally Jack took a step twoards her and reached out a hand. Astrid grabbed his hand, and judo-flipped him down. She jabbed her heel into his chest and blew her bangs from her face. He coughed and grinned up at her. "Nice to see you too."

* * *

After greetings and introductions, they all went to sit by the fire. Then Jack explained why he had come back. And it wasn't to see Astrid. It was because there was somethng bad that needed to be fixed and they needed help. Fun.

"So there's this theory...Santa told me about it. We visited the other guardians before coming her. Elsa and I." Astrid huffed. _Elsa and I. _That did not roll of Astrid's tongue. "So this theory...it's um, called the _big four._" Everyone raised their eyebrows at Jack. Elsa jumped in.  
"Four heroes, to save the world together-"  
"-United-"  
"-consisting of-"  
Jack took a sharp breath in. "Hiccup, Rapunzel, Merida and myself."  
Everyone sat in a long, dreaded silence. No one knew what to say.  
"-of corse, um, Elsa and Anna would come with us. We need more help then just the four of us."  
Astrid pursed her lips and looked away.  
"Oh, and uh, A-astrid, you are welcome to come."  
Hiccup nodded. Astrid shrugged. "So..." Astrid looked up. "What are we fighting for...and who are we fighting?"  
Jack shifted awkwardly. "To keep our lives. And, um, well, remember i was talking about Pitch black? Well...um...apperently he's back."  
Where Elsa had her fists rested on the table, frost formed. "Untimatly, the big four must defeat Pitch, but we all can help."  
"Well, Jack, Elsa, Anna. your welcome to stay at Berk as long as you need." Hiccup smiled and rested a hand on Rapunzel's. Astrid shakily nodded.  
"Thanks, Hic. Astrid." Jack nodded his thanks. Astrid messed with the fur around her neck. This was a lotto process. From what Jack had told her, Pitch was pure evil and darkness. He brought nightmares to young children, filling their heads with shadows and darkness. He's back...

* * *

That night, Astrid layed on her bed, eyes wide awake, staring into the darkness. Jack had stayed with Hiccup, Anna and Elsa too. Astrid could hear the soft noises of her siblings sleeping in the rooms next to hers. Thinking about the problem they would face soon. If they succeeded, they would be forever heroes. At least, the big four would. And Anna. And Elsa. Astrid could almost see the celebration.

_"Thank you, Hiccup, Jack, Merida and Rapunzel for saving all of us, and many more!  
The crowd cheered in the ballroom. The four stood in the middle of the cleared circle, with Rapunzel's parents, the king and queen. The DunBroch clan was there, Elsa's kingdom, and the Hooligan Tribe. Rapunzels' father, the king crowned each the four with diamond tiaras and gold crowns.  
"These four did not do ALL the work though!" The crowd laughed. "I would like to invite Queen Elsa and Princess Anna up here, As long with Astrid Hofferson." Oh, how privleged. He placed medalions around their necks.  
"You have saved us, and for that, we would all like to thank you. The Big Four and their team, everyone!"  
Everyone in the ballroom cheered and whistled. Hiccup lightly kissed Rapunzel, Jack took Elsa in his arms, and Kristoff hugged Anna. Astrid stood awkwardly on the side, biting her lip. Hiccup had a black suit on, a black bow tie and dress shoes. His hair, although, was just as messy. Jack was dressed similar, but a dark blue tie. Rapunzel had on a silk gown on, a soft pink, like cherry blossoms. Her golden hair was braided, decorated with flowers. Merida wore her typical green dress, refusing to put anything else on. Anna wore a dark green dress, trumpet sleeves and a necklace. Elsa wore a strapless number, a ball gown, light blue, that sparkled in the light. Her hair was wrapped up in a wavy bun on top of her head. Her face glowed, she smiled and beamed. Everyone cheered, sang, and laughed, in celebration. Everyone, but Astrid. _

And by then, the blonde had fallen into a troubled sleep.


End file.
